The Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) Core Laboratory is one of fourteen multi-user core facilities in the College of Science, Engineering and Technology (CSET) at Jackson State University (JSU). The MCB Core Laboratory has been supported by the National Institutes of Health/Research Centers for Minority Institutions NIH/RCMI since the development of the Center for Environmental Health at JSU. This facility is equipped with shared equipment to conduct research in environmental health and biomedical science using molecular biology and recombinant DMA technologies. The facility is staffed with a faculty manager and a lab technician. During the current RCMI grant cycle, the MCB Core Laboratory has contributed to 52 peer-reviewed publications and 131 abstracts and presentations. MCB Core users have also received grants totaling $11,519,460 and submitted 5 pending grant proposals. Overall, the MCB Core Laboratory has had a tremendous impact on the development of biomedical research and the success of the RCMI Program at JSU. The facility currently supports the needs of RCMI investigators and their research personnel, as well as other faculty and students who are involved in biomedical research. The MCB Core Laboratory has recently been enhanced by the purchase of new equipment (phosphoimager and DMA sequencer) with funds from other sources. However, additional support from the NIH is critical for the continued operation of this biomedical research resource. Hence, the specific aims of the MCB Core Laboratory in this new application are: 1) To continue to provide a variety of services and technical support in molecular biology and DMA technology by offering equipment access, expert advice, demonstration of techniques, operation of equipment, participation in discussion and data interpretation, and hands-on-training in molecular biology and cell culture among RCMI investigators, pilot project recipients, and other faculty;2) To increase faculty training in recombinant DMA technology to strengthen faculty development and technology transfer;3) To provide a research environment and instrumentation for investigators to pursue biomedical research opportunities and enhance overall research productivity;and 4) To foster collaborative research relationships among RCMI investigators and other MCB core users at JSU and other research intensive institutions.